


Просто скажи

by tinuvielf



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Halloween, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Чувства, как правило, познаются в испытаниях. К счастью, чаще всего проблемы можно решить, просто поговорив.Персонажи "Мыслить как преступник" (Criminal Minds) только упоминаются, поэтому знание второго канона необязательно.
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Просто скажи

Гонконг начал прихорашиваться к Хэллоуину за целых две недели. Вывески ресторанов и ночных клубов обзавелись разнообразными картинками тыкв, белых масок-черепов и летучих мышей. Контекстная реклама настойчиво предлагала — хотя Бай Ютун ничего подобного не искал и не собирался, — купить карнавальный костюм или качественную краску для грима. Его личная почта просто утопала в спам-рассылках: однажды за полчаса пришло целых пятнадцать писем. Пятнадцать! Хорошо, что за кибер-безопасностью в спецотделе Цзян Линь бдила даже больше, чем за сохранностью своего неприкосновенного запаса сладостей.

Похоже, что в этом году все с ума сошли из-за Хэллоуина. Люди словно не веселились целую вечность — ничем иным Бай Ютун не мог объяснить творившееся вокруг безобразие. Даже Вейбо невозможно было нормально почитать: каждый второй пост и фото имели отношение к празднику и подбору образа для него. Лидировали зомби разной степени свежести и характерные для мексиканского дня мёртвых раскрасы на лицах. Некоторые самые смелые или нетерпеливые уже вовсю проводили тематические вечеринки. Этим утром, направляясь на работу, Бай Ютун видел расползавшуюся с такой гулянки молодёжь. После ночного отрыва выглядели они жалко и помято, с всклокоченными волосами и размазавшимся гримом. А до Хэллоуина оставалось ещё три дня.

В таких условиях очень хотелось, чтобы спецотдел остался бастионом здравого смысла. Чтобы в родных стенах можно было укрыться от всеобщего воодушевления и возбуждения перед порой грандиозных вечеринок. Ведь даже изощрённые преступники, которыми занимался спецотдел, затаились. То ли боялись, что их преступления на фоне ажиотажа останутся незамеченными, то ли сами с удовольствием готовились к ночи всех святых. В любом случае никакого активного расследования в ближайшую неделю не предвиделось, и тот же Чжао Цзюэ давно не отсвечивал. Ребята откровенно скучали. Вчера Чжао Фу и Ван Шао после обеда резались в какой-то файтинг, призвав в качестве независимого судьи Цзян Линь. Независимого — потому что, по словам пойманных на горячем парней, она ничего не понимала в файтингах. Отчитав балбесов, Бай Ютун отправил их на исправительные работы в архив, но ругался и наказывал без души. Настроение в последний месяц у него и так было ни к чёрту, а сегодня оно вообще держалось возле абсолютного нуля. У кого-то впереди веселье, но для Бай Ютуна же Хэллоуин будет ещё одним блёклым днём из череды таких же.

Только увидев своего шефа на пороге опенспейса, все подскочили и вытянулись по струнке. Даже Ма Хань и Бай Чи, которые пока не были замечены ни в каких потусторонних развлечениях-прегрешениях. Остановившись, Бай Ютун пристально посмотрел на проштрафившихся вчера парней.

— Мне стыдно, что сотрудники спецотдела тратят время на игры вместо работы, — сказал он, добавив в голос куда больше суровости, чем обычно. Ван Шао и Чжао Фу проняло: они одинаково смиренно уставились в пол. — Возможно, вы забыли, зачем мы здесь? Возможно, вам нечем заняться? Тогда, пожалуй, я откомандирую вас всех в патрульную службу. У них впереди горячая пора.

Подчинённые уставились на него с нескрываемым ужасом, в том числе, и Гунсунь, которого с недавно пор ничто не могло выбить из колеи. Видимо, Чжань Яо оказался прав, и у Гунсуня со старшей сестрой наконец стали складываться отношения. Иначе с чего тот всегда теперь выглядел, как постигший нирвану Будда? Впервые услышав об этом, Бай Ютун с ужасом подумал о скорой свадьбе и замахал руками, а кошак лишь рассмеялся и заметил, что рано или поздно, но сестру всё равно придётся замуж. Бай Ютун честно пожелал оказаться в этот день на другом конце света от Гонконга. Как же давно это было! Вроде бы всего месяц назад, а такое чувство, что прошло лет десять. И ждать малыша Яо Бай Ютуну ещё дольше.

— Я не шучу. У нас нет серьёзного расследования, но у каждого из вас есть другие дела и отчёты. Ещё раз увижу, что кто-то отлынивает от работы, отправитесь патрулировать Ночной рынок на Тэмпл-стрит. В Хэллоуин!

Угроза произвела потрясающий эффект: все тут же заняли свои места, усиленно принявшись за текучку, а Гунсунь утёк в прозекторскую. Ночной рынок в любое время года привлекал еженочно сотни, если не тысячи, туристов, а в преддверии Хэллоуина людей и торговцев будет гораздо больше обычного. Мошенников и карманников, соответственно, тоже. За одну смену там полицейский смог бы зафиксировать столько преступлений, что раскрывал бы их до конца жизни. И то неизвестно, успел бы.

— Что это с шефом? — шёпотом поинтересовалась Ма Хань у коллег, думая, что раз Бай Ютун закрывал дверь в свой кабинет, то ничего не слышал.

Однако он услышал, но сделал вид, что оглох, а то пришлось бы реагировать, и тогда ребята окончательно убедились, что Бай Ютун срывал на них дурное настроение. Это ведь ни на фэнь* не было правдой. Они все должны честно служить государству и народу, так что припугнул ребят Бай Ютун за дело. Но всё же, лучше чтобы Гунсунь не проболтался старшей сестре. С той станется вступиться за своего парня.

Убрав пальто в шкаф, Бай Ютун взял со стола ярко-красный маркер и зачеркнул на календаре вчерашний день. До конца командировки Чжань Яо оставалось ровно пять месяцев. Короткие выходные, приуроченные к западным Рождеству и Новому году, настоящий Новый год, день рожденья старшей сестры — всё это Бай Ютун проведёт без него, в тоскливом одиночестве.

Прежде они с Чжань Яо, конечно, расставались. После Академии их пути разошлись на несколько лет, и ничего, нормально же всё было. Но с того момента, как они стали встречаться полгода назад, разлука случилась впервые. И сразу же такая долгая. Это был ад. Их квартира стала слишком тихой. Незаконченный Чжань Яо рисунок так и остался на мольберте. Не с кем было сражаться за пижаму. Постель была холодной, и Бай Ютун долго не мог заснуть — так привык к тому, что Чжань Яо прижимался к нему ночью, утыкался в плечо или жарко дышал в шею. Бай Ютун скучал и скучал жутко. А ещё — боялся. Командировка Чжань Яо в США должна была продлиться столько же, сколько длились их отношения. Не то чтобы Чжань Яо давал повод усомниться в своей верности, но он с каждым днём тревожил Бай Ютуна всё больше.

Они регулярно общались по скайпу: созванивались, когда в Гонконге был вечер, а в Квантико, где сейчас жил Чжань Яо, — утро. Вчера тоже говорили, кошак с упоением расписывал последнее дело в Финиксе. Отдел поведенческого анализа в ФБР занимался расследованиями против серийных убийц, где не могла справиться полиция. На взгляд Бай Ютуна, не такая уж и замечательная работа, чтобы пребывать от неё в постоянном восторге, однако к Чжань Яо это утверждение не относилось. Он был невозможно рад, ещё когда в полицейском управлении заговорили о возможности командировки.

— Бай Ютун, в ФБР работают гуру профилирования. Они родоначальники этой науки, — с горящими глазами вещал кошак. — Стажироваться у них — величайшая честь и такой шанс! Другого в жизни может и не представиться.

Разумеется, после подобных слов и речи не могло быть, что Чжань Яо не поедет. Хотя отпускать его ужасно не хотелось, Бай Ютун помог со сборами, помня, насколько несовместимы быт и кошак. Проводил неприлично сияющего Чжань Яо в аэропорт, с трудом удерживая на лице улыбку радости за него. И, улучив момент, когда вокруг никого не было, неловко мазнул того губами по щеке на прощание. Лишь тогда Чжань Яо смутился, покраснел и пробормотал, что ему тоже тяжело расставаться и что он будет скучать. Только вряд ли он действительно скучал — слишком уж азартно делился подробностями расследований, из-за которых Бай Ютун, чего таить, несколько раз терял аппетит.

Ладно, хорошо, Бай Ютун и вправду сорвался на своих подчинённых. И Хэллоуин тут практически ни при чём, он стал катализатором, а всё дело было в Чжань Яо. Послезавтра — пятница и праздник, и все остальные из спецотдела здорово повеселятся. Как минимум, не проведут этот день и последующие выходные в одиночестве. Про Гунсуня нечего и рассуждать, Чжао Фу и Ван Шао собирались на вечеринку вдвоём: они искренне верили, что так больше шансов замутить с красивыми девушками. Ма Хань совершила невозможное — уговорила Цзян Линь составить ей компанию в каком-то ночном клубе. В каком именно, Бай Ютун не расслышал, но местечко явно было непростое, судя по восхищённым присвистам парней. А Бай Ютуна ожидал вечер перед телевизором в компании миски попкорна и какого-нибудь ужастика. Он никогда не считал себя фанатом хэллоуинских примочек, но при виде счастливых коллег зависть и обида обвивали его сердце двухголовой змеёй. Не будь командировки, они с Чжань Яо могли бы нарядиться в парные костюмы и тоже куда-то сходить. Или провести уютный вечер в объятиях друг друга. Или же не вылезать из постели два с половиной дня!

Бай Ютун вздрогнул от какого-то мерзкого звука. Осознал, что это сам скрежетал зубами, и медленно выдохнул. Огляделся. Погрузившись в неприятные мысли, он не запомнил, как занял место за столом и как долго бездумно пялился в экран компьютера. Вчерашний вечер открыл ему глаза — Бай Ютун ревновал Чжань Яо к работе. А Чжань Яо его ревновал? То, что злился, когда Бай Ютун чрезмерно рисковал на спецоперациях, — это ясно, а остальное? Хотел ли он, чтобы они на несколько дней позабыли о работе и заперлись в каком-нибудь уединённом домике? Отключили бы телефоны, кормили бы друг друга с рук лакомыми кусочками. Ласки. Секс. Никаких преступников, никакой криминальной психологии, ничего. Бай Ютун со стоном отогнал возбуждающие фантазии и вновь тоскливо посмотрел в монитор. Ему предстояло перетерпеть без Чжань Яо ещё сто пятьдесят дней, и если всего за месяц он начал превращаться из боевого офицера в страдающую сердцем особу, то что же будет к возвращению кошака? И каким тот вернётся?

Всё же они встречались слишком мало для такой долгой разлуки. Бай Ютун не надышался, не напитался ещё духом своего Чжань Яо и наоборот. Вот почему вечерами, вместо того, чтобы говорить об их отношениях, он выслушивал часовые монологи кошака о преступлениях и хвалебные оды временным коллегам. Бай Ютун не очень любил замудрёные американские имена, но за этот месяц выучил не просто имена шестерых ФБРовцев, а ещё и их краткие биографии. Сложно не запомнить, когда тебе раз в два дня рассказывают то про Хоч... Хотчнера, то про Гарсию, то про Прентисс. Единственным из агентов, к которому Бай Ютун мог бы проникнуться какой-никакой симпатией, был доктор Рид с самой простой фамилией, но нет. Про американцев было интересно послушать раз, два, но не постоянно же! Первое время Бай Ютуну ещё удавалось переводить разговор на тему них двоих, однако потом он сдался. По всему же было видно, что именно Чжань Яо хотелось обсуждать. А вчера он в ответ на совершенно искреннее «Я люблю тебя» перед прощанием своё «Я тебя тоже» пробормотал буднично и сухо.

За стеной послышался смех, который почти сразу же и затих. Бай Ютуна остро кольнула совесть. До чего же запугал ребят, что те боятся и посмеяться, и кашлянуть? С одной стороны, это хорошо, работать будут, а не прохлаждаться. С другой — не хотелось под влиянием разлуки превращаться в тирана и проецировать проблемы в отношениях на коллег, а именно это Бай Ютун и делал. Он же не дурак, чтобы отрицать, что проблема действительно есть. Только решить её пока можно было лишь одним способом, но Чжань Яо стопроцентно обидится, если сказать, что он слишком увлёкся работой и забросил всё остальное. Подобная возможность, какая представилась ему, и правда бывает раз в жизни, а то и того реже. Отнимать её Бай Ютун не имел права. Да и они друг друга стоили: Бай Ютун тоже питал чересчур острую привязанность к оружию, к оперативной работе, и Чжань Яо с этим мирился. Только «дело всей жизни» Бай Ютуна их отношения не портило, а вот стажировка Чжань Яо в США заставила задуматься, точно ли они одинаково ценили эти самые отношения. Догадки были неприятные, и неизвестно ещё, опровергнет ли их кошак своим поведением или подтвердит. Бай Ютун любил его. По-настоящему, жадно, порой до потери контроля, желая защищать и поддерживать, несмотря ни на что. И надеялся получить то же самое в ответ. До злополучной поездки всё именно так и было.

Неожиданно зазвонил мобильный. Бай Ютун рефлекторно принялся искать его на столе, а потом выудил из кармана пиджака. Забыл, оказывается, выложить. На экране светилась фотография улыбающегося Чжань Яо, которую Бай Ютун особенно любил. Уставившись на неё, он завис, так и не приняв вызов. Зачем кошак звонил сейчас? В Вирджинии девять вечера, Чжань Яо должен готовиться к завтрашнему (для Бай Ютуна — уже сегодняшнему) рабочему дню. 

На сердце тут же легла тяжесть дурного предчувствия, во рту пересохло.

— Малыш Яо? Что-то случилось? — ответив на звонок, Бай Ютун прикусил язык. С телефона Чжань Яо мог звонить кто-то из американских агентов. Незачем им знать, какие отношения связывали Чжань Яо и Бай Ютуна. А впрочем, американцы всё равно не понимают по-китайски, даже супергениальный доктор Рид.

— Нет, — Чжань Яо звучал слегка удивлённо. — Ничего не случилось. Я не помешал? По моим расчётам, у вас самое начало рабочего дня. Ты ведь не на совещании, Бай Ютун?

— А? Нет, никакого совещания. Я просто удивился. Обычно в это время мы не разговариваем.

В трубке на несколько секунд повисла пауза.

— Ну... мне захотелось снова тебя услышать.

Бай Ютун не мог видеть его, но знал, что в этот момент Чжань Яо рассеянно ерошил волосы и робко, самыми краешками губ, улыбался. Наверное, он уже у себя, на съёмной квартире, может, даже переоделся в уютную пижаму и устроился в постели с книгой и телефоном. И позвонил. На душе сделалось так тепло, словно Бай Ютун сейчас находился не на другом краю света, а рядом со своим Чжань Яо.

— Зотел спросить, ты сможешь взять у начальника Бао пару отгулов? Скажем, на эту пятницу и понедельник?

— Пожалуй, да, — осторожно ответил Бай Ютун, быстро прикинув варианты. Поначалу он решил, что кошак снова заговорит о работе — вдруг хотел что-то спросить вчера, да забыл? — а потому ход мыслей Чжань Яо поставил его в тупик. Вдруг в голове будто щёлкнуло, и Бай Ютун спросил, замерев от восторга и одновременно боясь спугнуть свою удачу: — Ты приедешь?

— Нет, я подумал, может, ты захочешь приехать? Мы бы провели несколько дней вместе. В Штатах сейчас очень весело, столько всего, ты не представляешь, — возбуждённо заговорил Чжань Яо. — Я видел дешёвые билеты в обе стороны. Если вылетишь завтра вечером, то утром пятницы я встречу тебя в аэропорту. Познакомишься с ребятами. Знаешь, они, оказывается, частенько собираются вместе вне работы. Меня вот тоже позвали, как и тебя. Росси обещал шикарную пасту и настоящее итальянское вино, а Гарсия — обеспечить полный Хэллоуинский антураж.

Бай Ютун слушал его, не веря. Чжань Яо звал его провести время с американскими коллегами? Не вдвоём, а на вечеринке с людьми, который Бай Ютун вот-вот заочно возненавидит, потому что они отнимают у него Чжань Яо? Сердце бешено застучало, Бай Ютуна кинуло в жар, и злость алыми точками замелькала перед глазами. Чжань Яо всё продолжал говорить, а Бай Ютуну казалось, он сейчас закричит, чтобы кошак одумался.

— Ты... объяснил им про нас? — сказал он вместо этого.

Конечно, Америка — толерантная страна, но напрямую с подобным Бай Ютун не сталкивался. Он чувствовал себя странно. Странно, потому что, разочаровавшись в желаниях Чжань Яо, не пытался всё прояснить между ними, а думал о чём-то менее болезненном и безопасном. Вроде бы это же просто Хэллоуин, даже не Новый год и не день рожденья, но само осознание, что малыш Яо предпочёл общество своих новых коллег Бай Ютуну, было ударом ножа в сердце.

Ужасные подозрения Бай Ютуна воплотились в реальность быстрее, чем он ожидал.

— Этим людям не нужно ничего говорить. По-моему, они занимаются профилированием, даже если сами того не хотят. Меня, например, считали уже на второй день. Они не просто коллеги, Бай Ютун, они так долго работают вместе, что стали настоящей семьёй. И мне повезло, что меня они приняли. Знаешь, — задумавшись ненадолго, Чжань Яо глубокомысленно выдал: — я ощущаю себя так, будто собираюсь познакомить тебя со своими родителями. Росси уж точно претендует на роль отца, он даже хочет посоревноваться с тобой в готовке. Забавно, правда?

О, Бай Ютун предпочёл бы другое слово. Ничего забавного. Внутри всё бурлило от обиды и ревности, от ощущения предательства. Разлука обострила все его чувства, а последние слова Чжань Яо выключили доверие. Его любимый малыш Яо променял его и спецотдел на горстку людей, которых впервые увидел месяц назад. Медленно Бай Ютун выдохнул и ослабил хватку — мобильный уже жалобно трещал, так крепко он стискивал аппарат. 

— Пролететь половину мира, чтобы найти столько родственных душ... Как после этого не поверить, что далеко не всё можно объяснить наукой? — усмехнулся тот и замолчал. Бай Ютун же не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Тот случай, когда ему просто нечего было сказать. — Бай Ютун? — настороженно спросил Чжань Яо. — Тебе не нравится?

— Э-э-э... Нет-нет, идея отличная.

— Прекрати. Я даже отсюда слышу твоё враньё. Ютун, если ты не хочешь... — Чувствовалось, что он в замешательстве. Словно до этого момента вообще и мысли не допускал, что его затею воспримут в штыки.

— Нет, — отрезал Бай Ютун и, перехватив телефон другой рукой, открыл на компьютере браузер, запустил поиск авиабилетов. На автомате отметил про себя, что для перелёта через океан цены и вправду весьма приемлемые. — Я прилечу. Посмотрю хотя бы, как ты устроился.

Снова тишина в трубке, нарушавшаяся лишь тяжёлым дыханием Чжань Яо.

— Что-то случилось, — констатировал он, отбросив благодушие и весёлость. — Твой тон...

— У меня нормальный тон. Я прилечу, сказал же.

— Ютун, послушай…

— Я ужасно соскучился, — перебил его Бай Ютун, — по тебе, малыш Яо. Я сам не знаю, как пережил этот месяц. И я хочу провести эти несколько дней с тобой, только с тобой, понимаешь? Без разговоров о работе и уж точно без твоих американских коллег! Я слышу про них так часто и так много, что, по-моему, они уже живут у нас дома!

Он с трудом остановился, задыхаясь. В груди сделалось тесно, голова потяжелела, а горло зудело от желания продолжать. Бай Ютун прикрыл глаза. Всё-таки он не выдержал. А что толку? Никакого облегчения этот срыв не принёс, напротив, потрясённое молчание подняло в душе целое цунами из сомнений.

— Прости, — тихо произнёс он. Сказанные в запале слова прозвучали очень грубо. 

Может, не стоило так наезжать? Американцы, судя по всему, были настроены весьма дружелюбно. Ну, что Бай Ютуну стоило сделать Чжань Яо приятное и пообщаться с ними всего один вечер? Действительно посмотрел бы, какие они, чем так зацепили малыша Яо, и стоит ли вообще ревновать. А потом незаметно-незаметно переключил бы внимание кошака на себя. Громко и со вкусом застонав, Бай Ютун распластался на столе. Какое там незаметно, что он, себя не знал? И не факт, что ещё сумел бы конкурировать с ФБРовцами, которые за короткий срок стали для Чжань Яо признанными авторитетами. Осознавать это было больно. Настолько больно, что взбешённый Бай Ютун выдал всё, что думал, не заботясь о последствиях. Теперь он боялся даже смотреть на мобильный. Вдруг Чжань Яо сбросил звонок? Из аппарата не доносилось ни звука. Хоть бы он сказал что-нибудь, а не просто отключился. Хоть бы что-то объяснил, потому что с каждой новой секундой надежда Бай Ютуна умирала во всё больших муках. Может так статься, что его срыв подтолкнёт Чжань Яо окончательно порвать их отношения.

Он настолько закопался в эти мысли, что чуть не пропустил жалкое и едва слышное «Прости» от Чжань Яо.

— Правда, прости меня, Ютун, — глухой голос того был полон сожаления и почти физической боли. — Я... похоже, я слишком увлёкся. Но я думал, что всё под контролем! Столько впечатлений, тут всё новое, другие методы работы, эффективные, и я... Не знаю, когда это произошло. Наверное, я не хотел замечать.

— Это ты прости. Я не должен был так на тебя наезжать, малыш Яо. 

— Нет, ты прав. Не ты, а я должен извиняться. Хотч и Росси предупреждали, что всё кончится плохо, а я не верил. Пока ты не ткнул меня носом, — Чжань Яо грустно усмехнулся. — Только так со мной и нужно. Прости. Я даже представить не могу, каково тебе было слушать меня всё это время.

Утихнув, он явно погрузился в самобичевание, чего Бай Ютун не мог позволить. Когда Чжань Яо в подобном состоянии, оставлять его одного просто опасно: до такого додумается, что потом не разгребёшь. И что дёрнуло Бай Ютуна начать разборки именно по телефону? Встретились бы и поговорили нормально, и Бай Ютун не дёргался бы из-за того, что Чжань Яо себе навоображал.

— Но я всё ещё тебя люблю. Что бы ты ни думал, Ютун. И я докажу, дай мне только шанс...

Бай Ютун должен был попросить его успокоиться. По голосу чувствовалось, что Чжань Яо уже себя накрутил. А ведь его, с определённой натяжкой, можно понять. Кошак — натура даже более увлекающаяся, чем Бай Ютун, если речь заходит об обожаемой криминальной психологии и профилировании. Сколько раз приходилось его останавливать во время расследования, когда он забывал о еде, отдыхе и сне? В Америке же у Чжань Яо такого стоп-крана не оказалось. Это было понятно и... простительно? Бай Ютун вздохнул. Сердцем он уже простил глупого кошака, стоило тому понять и признать свои ошибки. Он, наверное, всегда будет прощать Чжань Яо, потому что это же Чжань Яо. Они соединились душами и сердцами задолго до того, как осознали свои чувства.

— Так ты сможешь встретить меня в аэропорту? — мягко спросил он.

— Что? — тот, похоже, не поверил. — Ты в самом деле прилетишь?

— Конечно. А ты сомневался?

— Но...

— Чжань Яо, тебя, то есть, нас пригласили. Если не придём, значит, не уважаем хозяев. К тому же, должен же я доказать, что лазанья и паста семьи Бай — лучшие в мире! — Бай Ютун хмыкнул и перекинул мобильный из одной руки в другую.

После того, что сказал кошак про американцев, отторжение к ним не ушло, но стало заметно меньше. Всё-таки они не претендовали на внимание Чжань Яо и указывали, что он совершал ошибку. Пожалуй, Бай Ютун мог бы с ними познакомиться и, может, даже подружиться. Тем более, что у Чжань Яо были сложные отношения с отцом, и неспроста он так трепетно называл американских агентов семьёй, гордился тем, как его приняли. Об этом тоже нужно узнать поподробнее и обдумать. 

— Я что-то не слышу радости, малыш Яо.

— Прости, — опять повинился тот. — Мне сложно поверить, что ты меня не послал после всего того, что я наговорил. Я правда ужасно соскучился, Ютун.

Бай Ютун с облегчением вздохнул, позволив щемящей нежности на этого глупого кошака, опять переоценившего свои силы, затопить себя целиком. Впервые за весь месяц на душе сделалось свободно и спокойно. Они скоро увидятся, поговорят, и Бай Ютун снова завоют сердце своего Чжань Яо без остатка.

— Только прошу, пожалуйста, если я снова забуду обо всём на свете, скажи мне об этом. Я не хочу потерять тебя... нас.

— Не бойся, — у Бай Ютуна пересохло в горле от такой просьбы. — Я не позволю этому больше случиться. Я люблю тебя, малыш Яо.

— Я тебя тоже, — совершенно искренне прозвучало в ответ.


End file.
